


Leaves and Leaving

by blobfishphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M, kinda sad title but it's happy! i promise!, maybe very very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobfishphil/pseuds/blobfishphil
Summary: Phil was so excited to leave for Hogwarts. He got a twisty feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about it. Or maybe that had more to do with the adorable muggle boy he was leaving behind.~In which Phil is a wizard with more than a little bit of a crush on Dan, a muggle.





	Leaves and Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a Valentine's Day gift for @n00dle-boy on Tumblr so be sure to check them out if you have a chance. Hope you enjoy! :)

“I’m going to come with you!” Dan stated for what seemed like the hundredth time, dropping his rake and crossing his arms. “I won’t let them take you without me! I just won’t.” Phil rolled his eyes fondly and stopped working on their already unnecessarily large leaf pile.

“Dan. I don’t want to leave you here, but I barely got into this school even with my parents’ pull.”

Dan squinted his eyes at Phil. “Uh huh. And what did you say your parents did again?”

“Erm…” Phil squirmed under Dan’s pointed gaze. “They’re… lawyers?” Dan picked up the rake and resumed raking, still not breaking eye contact with Phil, and flashed him a grin.

“I sustain that your parents work for the NSA. You’re an extremely bad liar Phil.”

You would be surprised, Phil thought, making sparks dance across his fingertips, just out of sight. Phil wanted nothing more to let Dan in on his secret, but his parents had made him promise from the day the two of them toddled home with their pinkies woven together that he wouldn’t get attached and wouldn’t let him know about his powers. About his life. About the entire bloody wizarding world.

The day Phil got his letter was supposed to be the happiest of his life. It wasn’t unexpected, per se, seeing how he had the ability to make books levitate and flowers blossom and to allow himself to fall down without getting so much as a skinned knee (that particular facet of his abilities was brought into play more often than he would care to admit).

And yet, he still found himself with his eyes screwed shut on the eve of his eleventh birthday just wishing that no owl would fly through his window the next morning. He wasn’t ashamed of his powers. In truth, he was actually quite fond of them. No, it had more to do with the other little boy with the chocolate hair and sparkling eyes. The one to whom he had gotten inexplicably and irreversibly attached.

“What if I folded myself up and hid inside your trunk? Could you take me along?” Dan pleaded.

“I think my trunk might be a bit small, Dan.” Phil smiled sadly and jumped into the growing pile of reds and yellows.

For a few seconds, he just stared at the sky and breathed in the smell of earth and leaves and something indistinguishable. It was hard to believe that in just a few days’ time he would be living away from London for the first time ever. Phil closed his eyes and allowed himself the pleasure of creating a cool breeze to waft across the hill on which they were playing.

Then, of course, the air was knocked out of him as a mess of brown curls lept on top of the pile as well.

Dan leaned back, lounging on Phil while holding him in place. “See, I figure if I can’t come with you, we might as well both stay behind. And since you’re deciding to be a butthead, I think that it’s just my job to keep you hostage on this hill forever.”

Phil giggled, his voice slightly muffled underneath Dan, “A butthead? Is that your professional opinion?”

Dan nodded vigorously, “Yeah. And I should know. Because we both are staying here until the end of time, I am now the unofficial hill troll.” Phil had seen a few trolls in his - albeit short - lifetime and he would readily admit that none of them could come close to comparing to Dan.

“Uh huh. And who am I, then?” Phil asked.

“Hmm,” Dan pondered for a beat. “You’re the troll’s WIFE!” Dan laughed hysterically at his own joke while Phil tried to ignore the feeling in his chest that came whenever he thought about the impending reality of them spending more than a day apart.

“Well, can a troll’s wife do THIS?” Phil pushed off the ground and rolled over on top of Dan. He briefly paused when he saw his lips but quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Phil jumped up and ran in the other direction down the hill, grinning all the way. He glanced back to see a red-faced and breathless Dan running after him but he didn’t stop.

Until he hit a rock and was sent sprawling through the air.

Time seemed to move in slow motion. Dammit, Phil thought, knowing that he would have no chance of using magic to soften his fall as he usually did as he could still see Dan running after him.

Dan’s face turned from glee to concern almost immediately. He reached out with one arm.

“Phil!”

And suddenly, it was over. But Phil was not sitting on the side of a small hill with a few scrapes and bruises, no. He was floating in midair, about a meter or so above the ground, completely unharmed. Phil panicked, thinking he had ruined everything. He tried every method of stopping magic while Dan stared at him, gaping, with his arm still outstretched.

Dan stared at his hand and back at Phil. Surely not. Surely not. But to Phil’s shocked surprise, he floated back down to the grass as soon as Dan put down his arm.

They stared at one another for a second before Dan bolted in the other direction.

“Dan. Dan! Wait!” Dan didn’t so much as glance back at Phil. He couldn’t blame him. He could imagine that learning of something so extraordinary after all your life must come as a bit of a shock. Not to mention that Dan probably thought Phil thought he was some sort of demonic creature.

Phil sighed. Suddenly all the leaves from the early autumn trees were on the ground, having just fallen like a sheet. Dan froze and turned. The only one untouched was Phil, standing with a hand palm-up and a circle around him where the leaves had just refused to fall. Phil raised his arm up and all the leaves levitated magically for a second and returned to their branches.

Dan stared. “Ah,” he said after a long pause. “You too?”

“Yep,” Phil replied, digging his foot into the dirt.

“So… boarding school?”

“Yeah, not really boarding school,” Phil said.

Dan snorted. “I figured.”

“But now, well, I think you’re going to be coming along.” His birthday would be in just a few days and Phil knew that a post owl would be bringing him a more unique gift than he had ever before received. At this, Dan’s eyes brightened and he stepped toward Phil.

“Let me get this straight,” Dan started. Phil braced himself for the flood of questions about magic and wizards and everything he grew up knowing but knew that Dan was just being opened up to for the first time. “I don’t have to leave you?”

Phil blinked, surprised, “Well, erm, I suppose not, no.”

Dan smiled, “Good.” He leaned in and pressed his mouth to Phil’s. The wind around them grew faster as they stood, connected. They lifted off of the ground, not that either of them noticed. No, they were too caught up in each other.

The kiss ended far faster than either of them would have liked as one of them would have liked when one of the two boys (neither could tell which) brought real, blue-white sparks to life and shocked both their lips. They broke apart only to connect again.

But, well, they were only young.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just really sweet and fun to make. Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
